Max S. Freudenberg II (1881-1881)
Max S. Freudenberg II (1881-1881) died as an infant at 10 days from congestion of his lungs. (b. November 05, 1881, 51 8th Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-5056, USA - d. November 15, 1881, 51 8th Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-5056, USA) Birth Child of Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) and Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935). This was Max's first child and his first attempt to name a child after himself. What the "S" stood for as a middle name has never been found on any documents to date. I believe that it could have been "Sigmund" after Max's father, but it is just speculation until it has been documented. The last hope of finding it will be in the baptismal records in Hoboken. Siblings *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop Death At the time of Max II's death the family was living across the street from St. Matthew's-Trinity at 731 Washington Street in Hoboken. Their church book lists the death of Max Freudenberg in 1881 but has no other references to the Freudenbergs. Max II died of "congestion of lungs". Burial Max II is buried with his sister Jenny Freudenberg in the Lindauer plot in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn, New York: *Louise Lindauer (1858-1859) *Rebecca Lindauer (1863-1864) *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) husband of Sophia Weber *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer *Gusia Lindauer (1884-1885) *Nellie X (1853-1887) wife of John Jacob Lindauer *John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) son of Oscar Lindauer and Sophia Weber *Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) wife of Louis Julius Lindauer *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer *William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) child of Eloise Lindauer and William Ensko *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) wife of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer *Lottie Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Lottie Landus, daughter of Caroline Ritter and "Charles Lindauer" *Stanley Malton Massey (1895-1902) son of Grace Lindauer and Max Massey *Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) son of Oscar Lindauer and Sophia Weber External link *Max S. Freudenberg II at Findagrave Image:Freudenberg-MaxS. 1881 death register.png|1881 death register Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Infant deaths